1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle and a method of sewing a webbing.
2. Related Art
There is known a vehicle seat which is equipped with a side airbag device, which includes an airbag, and two webbings, which receive deployment pressure of the airbag and rupture a sewn portion between an end portion of a front face cover portion and an end portion of a side face cover portion (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-163164 and Japanese National Publication No. 2001-513728).